Flying  High
by uous
Summary: Orihime is bored, and Grimmjow decides to help. My first fanfic, so pleaes, be gentle.


FLYING HIGH

Orihime was sitting in her cell, as bored as she could be. She had already moved the furniture, and cleaned as much as she could reach. She lay back on the floor, sighing. She noticed cobwebs up on the ceiling, and the inner neat freak in her cringed. "Oh I wish I could reach up there!" Suddenly, the door was flung open and Grimmjow came sauntering in as if he owned the place. "Hey here, Pet-chan, why the long face? Ain't we treatin' ya good here?" Orihime sat up with a gasp "Grimmjow-sama, what are you doing here?" Grimmjow walked over to the couch and flung himself down. "Aizen told me to look out for ya while that Emo-ass is out on a mission. He thinks I ain't got nuthin' better to do or somethin'." "Oh, o.k Grimmjow-sama." Orihime was a little nervous with the loud Espada being so close to her, but he had never acted threatening towards her, and she had to admit, deep down, that he was actually very good looking. Grimmjow looked down at the girl and asked her again what was wrong, and she since she didn't want to be rude, she said "I'm so bored, and I have cleaned as much as I could reach around here, and moved the furniture, and now I have noticed some cobwebs up on the ceiling, and I can't get to them and I'm bored and I don't know what to do, and I'm a captive, and I want to be strong, but I don't know what Aizen-sama wants me for, and every time Ulquiorra-sama comes in here, I get scared, thinking he's going to kill me..." By this time, she was blubbering all over Grimmjow's shirt, and making the Espada very uncomfortable. He didn't know a human could lose that much water, or that such a little girl could talk so much. He didn't really know what to do, then something she said in her ramblings swam to the surface of his brain..."So, ummm, the cobwebs on the ceiling are bothering you?" Orihime sniffled, and looked up. She gasped, and her face turned bright red in embarrassment "Grimmjow-sama, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize..." Grimmjow looked at her and said "Don't you think drop the 'sama', given our current situation?"

He was actually a little pleased with their position, and didn't really want her to move, so he did something he had seen humans doing while in the world of the living, he hugged her. She was a little surprised, but his arms around her felt really good, and she didn't want him to let go. They sat there for a few minutes, and Grimmjow asked her again if the cobwebs bothered her, and Orihime gave him a puzzled look. "Don't you even remember what you said to me?" "Well, I said a lot of things, and I have a tendency to ramble, but, I am bothered by the cobwebs up there, I was actually going to stack some furniture up so I could reach them." Grimmjow raised his eyebrows at that statement, surprised that such a little thing had the gumption to do something like that. "So, will you feel better if those cobwebs are gone?" he asked her, grinning, for she had still not moved. "Oh, yes Grimmjow!, But how are we you going to do that, even if we stack the furniture, it still won't be high enough to reach." Grimmjow just grinned at her, and Orihime couldn't help but notice just how handsome he looked, even with that bony thing on the side of her face. She then tried to get up off him, but he grabbed her tighter and stood up with her still in his arms. "All right, girl, grab whatever you need to clean quickly." Orihime grabbed her duster and turned to Grimmjow "Okay, Grimmjow, but I still don't understand." She gasped as Grimmjow grabbed her in a tight hug and jumped up, gathering spirit particles in the air under his feet, hovering in the air so high his hair brushed the ceiling. Orihime felt her stomach drop at the sudden jump, and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she grabbed Grimmjow in a tight hug and made him laugh. He looked a little cocky to her, and she laughed a little giddily. "Hurry up and clean this section so we can move to the next." He said to her, so Orihime cleaned that corner, and, with the help of Grimmjow, she made quick work of the rest of the ceiling.

After she had finished cleaning, Grimmjow was a little reluctant to let her go, so he came back down to the ground as slowly as he could. When they were safely on the ground, Orihime stepped away from Grimmjow, blushing. She didn't really know what to say to him, but she was reluctant to let him leave. Grimmjow cleared his throat and said, a little bashfully "If ya ever need help cleaning again, just tell me, okay?" "Okay, Grimmjow!" Orihime said, and then, before she lost her nerve, she flung her arms around the very surprised, but pleased, Grimmjow. "Thank you so much, Grimmjow!" she said, kissing his cheek. Grimmjow left, and after closing the door, he just stood there in the hallway with his hand to his cheek, blushing. 'I hope she wants to clean again, soon' he thought to himself, chuckling.


End file.
